In an examination jig for a device typified by a probe card, a FPD (flat panel display) lighting examination probe, etc., a plurality of contacts in contact with external contacts of a device to provide an electric connection between the device and a circuit board of an examination jig are implanted on the circuit board by means of soldering.
As a method of soldering a surface mounted component, such as a contact, to a circuit board of an examination jig, there is conventionally known a method of supplying a wire solder directly onto a pad as an external contact of an electric circuit on the circuit board to thermally melt the same. Alternatively, there is well-known a screen printing method of beforehand screen printing a solder paste on a pad of a circuit on a circuit board to thermally melt the same. Besides, like the screen printing method, a plating method, in which solder is beforehand plated, a solder dipping method of dipping a circuit board and a surface mounted component which are temporarily mounted, in a molten solder bath, etc. are made use of.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-164104
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-283049